


Carsick and Secrets

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Felix kept his carsickness a secret
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 57





	Carsick and Secrets

The members of Stray Kids were getting ready to head to Busan to film their Blueprint video. Why they were going all the way to Busan when there were much closer beaches, Felix had no idea. Maybe it was so Jeongin could visit his family. It had been awhile. Regardless, Felix was not looking forward to the four hour or more trip. Felix has a tendency to get carsick, but he is always prepared. He went to his dresser where he keeps his car sickness medication. “Shit” he whispers to himself. He was all out of his medication and he forgot to pick up more. He had chosen not to tell the other members that he frequently gets carsick, because he’s always had it under control. He wasn’t about to tell his members now, since it had never been a problem before. He hoped that he got lucky and grew out of it, but put some bowls and towels and mints in his backpack just in case. Today was going to be a very interesting day for everyone.

In the past he’s been able to last roughly an hour and a half before getting sick when he didn’t have his medication. Today he only managed forty five minutes before his stomach started rolling. He was doing his best to take slow, calculated sips of water, but it wasn’t really working. He was starting to salivate heavily, causing him to swallow more frequently. If he had to guess he had maybe ten minutes before he started puking, and that was if he was lucky.

In the moment when Felix was beginning to panic over how to proceed, Jisung had looked over to Felix to talk to him, when he noticed that he was extremely pale and very green at the same time. “Chan-hyung is there anyway we can pull over, Felix looks like he’s about hurl?” Chan swears at that before replying, “No, we’re in a middle lane of traffic and the next exit isn’t for another twenty minutes. It’ll take just as loc=ng to get pulled over as it would to get to the exit. But I’ll try to get over as quickly as possible.”

Jisung was watching Felix as he was frantically trying to open his backpack, but failing miserably. He couldn’t reach the backpack, buut Minho could. He told Minho to help Felix with the backpack. When Minho got it open he pulled out the bowls with a confused expression before Felix grabbed one, and placed it in his lap with slight relief washing over him.

It took another minute before he started gagging harshly. The gagging was getting him nowhere, and then he started to panic and hyperventilate. Minho just gave him a few rough pats on the back, which was enough to get the sick to come up. Once Felix started to vomit, Minho went from pounding his back, to gently rubbing it. Felix had finished his first round of puking, when Chan was able to get them to a gas station. Chan had decided that a gas station would be better for assessing the situation. When Chan stopped the car, Minho took the bowl out of Felix’ lap and Felix scrambled out of the car as fast as he could before resuming being sick on the pavement.

When he finished his second round of being sick, he felt a hand touch his forehead and looked up to see Seungmin with concern etched on his face. “You don’t have a fever Felix. Maybe it was something you ate, although we all ate the same thing, so if it were food poisoning, we should all be sick.” Before Seungmin could continue trying to diagnose him, Felix chimed in. Seungmin, I’m fine I just got car sick. At that confession Changbin was the first to respond. “You’ve never been car sick before, how can you be sure?” Felix sighed, “I’ve always gotten carsick on long car rides. Normally I can keep it in check with medication, but I ran out awa=hile ago and forgot to get more. I was hoping I would get lucky and not get sick on this trip.

Minho appeared moments later, having gone inside the gas station while Felix was puking. He had come back with saltines, gatorade, and some anti nausea meds and car sick meds. Hyunjin looked at him questioningly. “Hyung how did you know to get that specific medication, you weren’t out here when Felix was explaining he gets car sick?” Minho just hummed before he responded. “When I opened Felix’ backpack it was full of bowls, mints, and towels. I figured that he knew he was going to be sick in the car, as it was the only explanation for why he would bring bowls to a video shoot. What I don’t understand is, if Felix knew he was going to be sick, what he didn’t just tell us.”

Everyone turned to look at Felix as he was taking the meds Minho had bought him and munching on some of the crackers. “I don’t really know. I think I was just embarrassed, I had had it under control with meds before. I didn’t think it would ever be a problem as long as I took my meds, so I didn’t see a reason to tell you guys. Then when I noticed that I didn’t have any more medicine I thought you guys would think I was lying or something, if I suddenly brought up out of nowhere that I get car sick.” Jeongin laughed at that. “Sorry hyung, but that’s ridiculous. We would never think you would lie about something like that. And even if we did, clearly we would have been proven wrong fairly quickly.” Jeongin gestured to the now clean bowl as he said that last part.

After resting at the gas station for another fifteen minutes Chan asked the group, but looking at Felix more than the rest of the group. “Are we ready to head back on the road, or do we need to stay here for a bit longer.” “ I’m good to get back on the road hyung. I took the meds Minho-hyung bought and I’ve eaten the crackers and drank some of the gatorade. As you can see I’m also prepared if I need to get sick again, but if it does happen, it shouldn’t happen until we get much closer to Busan. Let’s go.”

With confirmation from Felix that he was okay to travel, they all piled back into the car and continued their journey to Busan. When they were about an hour outside of Busan, Chand pulled into a rest stop so that everyone could stretch and he could Check on Felix. Felix merely said that he was good, especially since they stopped. He just needed twenty minutes or so, then he would be good to finish the car ride. After their break they got back into the car and there were no incidents of puking on the rest of the way to Busan nor were there any on the way back.


End file.
